My Shiny Teeth and Me
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. BBS AU goofyness. Ven gets a cavity and is forced to see the dentist. But something doesn't feel quite right... "Dr. Vanitas at your service!"


Nekogal: I don't know, I just don't know…

I do not own Birth by Sleep, it belongs to Square Enix, including its characters. I only own the silly plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow!"<p>

Aqua patted Ven's shoulder as the boy held his aching mouth. "It hurts a lot?" She asked soothingly, now stroking his shoulder.

Ven shook his head, not really wanting to talk at the moment; he held on his other hand his now melting sea-salt ice cream, bringing it back to his mouth. "Ish notin.'" He mumbled, then bit the treat, only to cry out again.

Terra took Ven's ice cream away and held it above his head, away the blonde's reach. "To me it seems to be 'something'." He said, half scolding the kid.

Ven tried to jump to reach the ice cream, cursing inwardly for being so short.

"Enough Ven." Aqua said sternly, and held him firmly from the shoulders not letting him move. "I'm gonna take a look."

Ven widened his eyes and took a step back, shaking his head.

"Stop." Aqua chanted, and Ven froze where he was.

She took a step forward, then leaned down to be face to face with the teen –causing a slight blush to appear on his immovable face-. With a soft touch from her fingers, Aqua opened Ven's mouth and inspected the inside, earning some grunts of annoyance and resistance.

"See anything?" Terra asked as he finished eating Ven's ice cream.

"Ah." Aqua replied at spotting something. She moved away and turned to Terra, the spell on Ven losing its effect. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It's Ven's teeth." She turned back at mentioned boy with a glare. "It seems he hasn't brushed his teeth in a while, he has a cavity."

Ven widened his eyes and covered his mouth, fearing to get another check-up.

Terra scoffed. "How come? Even _I_ brush my teeth." He smiled and raised a finger. "Three times every day, and then with floss." He stated proudly smirking, showing off his glistening white teeth.

"Buh I'm finh" Ven mumbled incoherently, trying to make his friends forget about the issue, fearing the worst.

"Your teeth says otherwise Ven, we need to take you to the dentist." Aqua stated, crossing her arms over her chest worried that the cavity could worsen.

Ven's eyes widened in horror and shock. "No! I'll beh o-ay!" He attempted desperately, fearing greatly the thought of going to the dentist.

Terra and Aqua shared glances, knowing for sure Ven would refuse at any cost to go to the dentist.

If they had to do it by force, so be it.

Aqua heaved a sigh of 'defeat'. "Fine Ven, but if you feel it hurts more tell us okay?" She said smiling reassuringly at the young boy.

Ven sighed in great relief, feeling something heavy leave the inside of his chest. He nodded in agreement, forgetting that Terra had already eaten his icy treat.

It was unusual to get a free afternoon from Master Eraqus, and the moment they were informed of this, the three friends decided to go to Twilight Town to share some Sea Salt ice cream. Unluckily for Ven, that morning he had woken up with an annoying pain stinging on his right cheek; Cure, Cura and Curaga were of no use for some strange reason, and he was meaning to tell Eraqus about it, but he was dragged by Aqua and Terra before he could.

Now all that was left to do, was go back home and tell Master about it.

"We should get going, we have nothing else to do here." Terra spoke aloud as he summoned his armor.

Aqua and Ven nodded in agreement, summoning their armors and riders ready to depart.

Terra opened a path, and the three flew towards it.

* * *

><p>'It's starting to hurt more now…' Ven thought in discomfort, at feeling the pain on his cheeks sting even more than before, hopefully they'd arrive soon to Land of Departure. 'Master will know what to do.'<p>

He was too distracted in his thoughts, to even realize where he was going. He was following Terra and Aqua, but didn't notice they were leading him to Radiant Garden.

When they disembarked, Ven was confused at seeing they were in Radiant Garden. He blinked in confusion, seeing Terra and Aqua walking off somewhere. "Whah- we doin' heh?' Ven asked as he rubbed his cheek in an attempt to make the pain subside.

"I've got an errand to do here," Aqua replied, leading the way towards some buildings. "It won't take long." She assured, not looking back once at Ven.

"Hmm, o-ay." He mumbled. This was nothing but a delay, when Aqua was done, they'd be back home in a jiffy.

The blue-haired girl came to a halt in front of a wooden door; there was no sign around that could indicate what was inside that building, so Ven was not really sure where they were.

Not even knocking, Aqua opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Terra and Ven.

The first thing Ven saw, was a fish tank filled with colorful fish. "Ohh!" His eyes brightened and he ran to press his hands against the glass, completely distracted as a silly smile of amazement adorned his face.

The room was empty, only a couple of couches and a center table with magazines resting on it, with a Moogle wearing a white coat floating behind a desk, writing something down. Terra sat down on the couch and held the first magazine he saw, and began to page it, while Aqua reached the desk and crouched to be the same height as the Moogle. "Excuse me," She called to gain its attention.

"Yes, how can I help you, kupo?" He replied as he twitched his big red nose.

She leaned closer to the Moogle so they couldn't be heard. "Could we see the dentist? My friend over there really needs a check up." Aqua whispered, pointing discreetly towards Ven.

"Sure kupo. The dentist will see you in a moment kupo." Then he flew off.

Aqua sat to Terra's side and sighed, knowing the moment Ven found about their scheme he'd cause a big fuss.

"So?" Terra asked secretly.

"In a minute." She replied, referring that the dentist could come soon. Aqua turned to Ven and was relieved at seeing he was still distracted with the tank.

Soon the door at the end of the room was opened and the Moogle appeared. "The dentist will see you now, kupo."

Ven widened his eyes in horror and flinched. "Dentish?" He turned at Terra and Aqua with a disappointed and betrayed look. "No farh!"

"Terra, drag him inside." She murmured, knowing for sure Ven wouldn't go willingly.

Ven saw Terra stand up and by instinct, summoned his Keyblade instantly, taking his offensive stand.

Terra smirked amused and summoned his Keyblade as well, accepting the challenge.

"Terra!" Aqua exclaimed in a scold. "Not the time for sparring!"

Terra glanced at Aqua for a moment. "What? He won't go willingly." He protested in his defense.

Ven gulped, and trembled at seeing big, strong, tall Terra in front of him willing to fight at his full potential. But it wasn't any regular spar, losing and trying again; no, this time, if he lost, he'd have to see the dentist.

No way.

The grip on his Keyblade trembled as the thought sunk in of what was at stake, taking a step back unsecure. 'What should I do?' Ven thought desperate.

"Gah!"

Ven cried as he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind; such was his surprise that his Keyblade was dismissed.

"A-quwa ret meh go!" Ven cried as he struggled and squirmed under Aqua's surprisingly strong body.

"Terra, is now or never!" She grumbled as she held down Ven.

At the call, and with help from Aqua, Terra took a strong hold on both of Ven's arms and dragged a struggling Ven inside the office, where the dentist was probably already waiting.

The last they could hear of him was his desperate crying, and the constant banging against the door. And suddenly, it stopped.

Terra slumped back on the couch and took another magazine, paging absent mindlessly. Aqua sat down sighing in relief since that was over it, all that was left was to wait, and for Ven to endure it of course.

"You think he'll be ok?" Aqua asked preoccupied to Terra, her hands griping to nervous fists against her lap.

Terra turned the page of the magazine not moving his gaze away from it. "He'll be fine, it's not like he's gonna die or something."

* * *

><p>Ven stopped banging and crying against the door when the dentist stepped out. His body froze, there were shivers running all around his body, his face paled, his eyes had widened in horror, his mouth turned dry, and his heart was hammering in utter fear against his chest.<p>

"Dr. Vanitas at your service!" Was the mocking reply to Ven's reaction, followed by a mischievous smirk.

'I am so going to die.'

"Oh Ventus, you have no idea how overjoyed I was when I saw you and your friends come in. I was hoping you'd be the one to see me, and lucky me! You are." Vanitas wore a white coat that didn't change his evil and eerie looks above his normal clothing; his hands were resting inside his pockets and he made his way to the chair, turning on the blinding light above it. "Come have a sit."

Just then Ven noticed he was standing against the wall, parallel to where Vanitas was.

"I'm not going to eat you Ventus." He mocked, snorting as he said it, not believing his own words.

There was only one thing Ven could do in a moment like this.

"A-quwaaa! Am sowy! I pwomis to bush mah teeth!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, banging desperately against the door, too scared to open the door by himself.

Vanitas rolled his eyes amused and grinned wider. "If that's how you want it to be..."

* * *

><p>Aqua bit her lip and fidgeted on her seat at hearing Ven calling out for her, saying he was sorry, then listening struggling, objects crashing and loud thuds against the walls coming from inside the office. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea Terra. We could have told Master." Aqua insisted, now feeling guilty.<p>

"Chill out, he'll be fine." Terra assured as he distracted himself with an unfinished crossword puzzle. "Master would have sent him to the dentist anyway."

Aqua hummed unsure, wondering how it was going inside.

* * *

><p>Ven struggled from his restraints that kept him down on the chair; there was a rope tied around his torso, arms, legs and neck, forcing him to be facing the unbearable blinding light from above, watching Vanitas put on some gloves and taking out weird shiny and sharp utensils. "Ret meh goooo!" Ven demanded as he kept struggling.<p>

"Hush." Vanitas scolded and poked the boy's swollen cheek, causing him to cry out in pain and remain quiet. "This will be over sooner than you expect, though I can't promise it won't hurt."

D: !

"Now... open wide." Vanitas smirked as he leaned down towards Ven's face, holding a silver utensil with a small round mirror at the end.

Ven shook his head, uncomfortable at the closeness. "Hey! Ar u tayin' to kish meh orh smthg?" Ven yelled as he moved his head away from Vanitas'.

"I would if this was a yaoi fanfic," –insert fourth wall shattering here- "but it is not, so open your mouth dammit!" He yelled impatient, taking hold of Ven's jaw and forcing his mouth open, the blonde boy grumbling in response.

Vanitas took a look inside with the utensil, searching for the source of Ven's discomfort. "As I thought, you have one badass cavity." He affirmed, holding back his amused laughter, letting go of Ven's jaw, going back to search for something.

Ven breathed nervously, panting due the previous struggling.

"Only one way to get rid of it." Vanitas took out a small drill and turned it on, emitting a deadly scary buzzing sound.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Aqua rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she heard Ven scream in what she thought was nothing else but fear. "So um, Terra... you think they'd let us in?"<p>

Terra finished the crossword puzzle and turned at Aqua with an expression of denial. "Are you out of your mind? Dentists freak me out! They have sharp things with them! That's why I always brush my teeth!" Now, that gave another perspective.

"That explains, so many things..."

* * *

><p>"Gaahhh!" Ven cried as he felt how part of his teeth were ripped apart, the buzzing sound pounding inside his ears.<p>

"Uhg, great, blood." Vanitas muttered, taking more utensils, still working on Ven's cavity. "Uh yeah, sorry about not using anesthesia, I just want to use it when it's _really_ necessary."

Ven mumbled something that was not understood, his eyes watering due the horrible pain that stung on his tooth.

It seemed like an eternity, but only a couple of minutes later, Vanitas moved away and turned off the small drill, removing his gloves and dusting his hands. "Done." From a cotton bag he handed Ven a small bundle of cotton and stuck it inside his mouth. "Bite that 'till you stop bleeding."

Ven groaned in annoyance and bit down the cotton, trying to free himself from the ropes.

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot." Vanitas reached for a drawer and took out a white clothe. "It will swell, so..." He tied the clothe under Ven's jaw, tying a cute ribbon on the top of his head. He untied Ven's ropes, and the boy jumped from the chair in freedom, stretching his arms and back, grunting as a few bones cracked.

"So, what color you want?" Vanitas said with a smug grin as he showed lollypops of all colors in the rainbow.

Ven widened his eyes. "Ar u crazyh? U ar a fweakin dentish! U jus' took care of mah cawity and now u offah meh candy?" He asked indignant.

Vanitas shrugged. "It's business Ventus, now pick one, or leave." He hissed, glaring at the boy.

Ven pouted and snatched the green lollypop grumbling and mumbling as he exited the office. He shut the door close behind him at hearing a mocking 'come back soon!' from Vanitas, and stepped back inside the waiting room where Aqua and Terra were waiting for him.

Both friends stood up, but froze where they were at noticing Ven's 'ears'.

Terra snorted and stifled back his laughter.

Aqua gasped and her eyes brightened at the cute sight before her.

"Oh my God! Ven you look so cute!" Aqua squealed and hugged the gloomy boy, still sore from his cheek. The moment Aqua hugged him, Terra laughed out loud, pointing amused at Ven.

"Dude! You have bunny ears!" Terra exclaimed between his laughter.

Aqua held him closer, unintentionally holding his head against her well endowed breasts. Ven's face reddened and heated up at feeling the soft cushion against his head, forgetting suddenly his aching mouth. "Don't listen to him Ven, you look adorable."

Terra noticed Ven's damn-lucky position and laughed even harder. "A pink bunny!" He exclaimed, trying to calm down his laughter, for his side was beginning to hurt.

Aqua let go of him oblivious of what Terra meant and guided Ven outside. "Let's just get going." She said, glaring at Terra that was making his way weakly towards the exit, still chuckling ever so lightly.

"It wasn't that bad, was it Ven?" Aqua asked, trying to reassure the boy.

Ven pouted, his face still a little red. "I don' wanna ralk 'bout it." He mumbled as he stuck the green lollypop inside his mouth.

* * *

><p>Nekogal: My God Ven, I love you and your sweet smile, that's why I had to make fun of it XB Maybe his glistening smile seen in the game has this origin :D xD at least I'd like to think that from now on.<p>

Why do dentist offices always have fish tanks? :B I mean, the fish are nice and colorful but why? xDDD and YES! The lollypop it's a trap D: that's how they do their business xDDD

Pleeeease review! X3


End file.
